Hermione's Letter
by ilurveharry
Summary: This is the story of how Hermione Granger, muggle born, received her Hogwarts letter and got there.


A/N haven't u ever wondered what it was like for Hermione to get her letter? That is how this story came to me. Hope u like it!

I'm Hermione Granger, just a boring girl in a boring town with a boring likeness for books. I woke up one morning during summer vacation. I yawned, another boring day. I got dressed and looked outside. Michael Parson was outside with a water pistol squirting people. There's another reason I want to get out of here and, well, go somewhere. I have one or two friends, Katie who moved last year and Alicia who goes to a boarding school in southern England, nowhere near here. I went downstairs to see if mum and dad had left for work yet.

"Good morning dear, how did you sleep?"

"OK I guess."

"Your father left early because he has a long line of patients to see. I don't have many and I should be home soon. If you go outside, make sure you're home by 3:00."

"Sure, Bye mum." She left and I was left all alone with a short stack of flapjacks. I went for some syrup but only found an empty bottle. I'd have to buy some more. I paced across the room. I need some syrup and I can't go outside. I need some syrup, I need some syrup. I looked at the syrup container and there was just enough syrup for my stack. That was weird.

I ate and read a book. A novel it was this time. I actually enjoyed it. I heard a shuffle at the doorway. Maybe the post is here, I thought. The door opened and mum came in soaked.

"That Michael is such a nuisance! I'm calling his mother!" She stumbled up the stairs to put on some dry clothes. I had a huge fit of the giggles and suddenly burst out laughing. But mum chose that time to come downstairs and threw me a nasty look. I stopped laughing but I still smiled as a buried my face into the book again. Mum went outside to garden and soon there was another shuffle at the door.

I looked and there was a few letters: a postcard from Aunt Sue, a bill, another bill, and one letter for me.

_Miss Hermione Granger_

_ 195 Hornet Drive_

_ South River, Birmingham_

Ooh a letter for me. There was no return address; only a seal made from this sticky red substance. The coat of arms looked odd; it had a badger, a snake, a lion, and a raven. Wonder who this is from.

I opened it as my mum walked through the door.

"What do you have there sweetheart?" she asked me.

"A letter and it's for me!"

"Is there any other mail?"

"It's on the table," I said I opened the envelope and three crisp pieces of parchment fell out. The first one was a letter with loopy handwriting. It read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress_

I couldn't believe it. A witch? Me? I can't be a witch, can I? I told mum. She was at first scared but then she was laughing and hugging me. She called dad. When he came home, we went out to eat and read the letters. The second one was the list of what I needed. The third told us about a place called Diagon Alley and how we could get there through a pub in London. Mum and I would go July 30th and send a letter from there.

The morning of July 30th came and I was as excited as ever. Michael wasn't outside today. From what I hear, he was grounded by his mother. This news made me happier. Nothing could stop us today. We drove to London; it's not that far from Birmingham. Then we got to the part of London where the Leaky Cauldron is.

We walked into the leaky cauldron. Mum was doubtful because being a witch, only I could see it but we got in. We first went to the bank. Gringott's I think it's called. It's run by goblins. They are kind of freaky and even dad was nervous around them. Anyway we traded some of our money for some of their money and went shopping. I bought a beautiful wand. It really works! Not like those cheap black ones you get in magic kits. I also bought like 10 extra books to learn about the world and a handful of quills and parchment and a cauldron. Oh I am so excited.

Today is August 31st. We leave for King's Cross tomorrow at 9 o'clock to catch the train at eleven. There were instructions on how to get through the barrier but I am so nervous! I am fully packed and reading my new spell book. Wow, I have a _spell book_. This is so amazing. I just can't wait but I am so nervous! There are houses at the school and we get sorted! The school is one big castle with so many secrets and enchantments and so much to learn! Will I make new friends? Will there be other people whose parents are Muggles? (I know it's a funny word.) Well of course there will be, I read about wizarding families and all that other stuff. Anyway, tomorrow I ride the train. Oh wow………

A/N I know it's kind of short but this is my first story. There will soon be another chapter about how she gets on the train, meets people, etc. Thanks for reading this and please leave a review for me! The next chapter should be out soon enough. 


End file.
